


Mistakes Happen

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [6]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: 'Come inside, I'm sorry.' Zazzalil pleaded as she leaned against the doorway.'Not until you apologise.' Jemilla grumbled, glaring down at her girlfriend as a raindrop rolled off the end of her nose.'Wha- I just said I'm freaking sorry.'





	Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot no one asked for.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it anyway :)

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Zazzalil's eyes were transfixed onto the clock as she watched the minutes pass by. 

Jemilla had been gone for hours now and Zazzalil was starting to get worried. 

It had all started when the pair had gotten into a argument over something as stupid as a dumb chore schedule. 

Since Jemilla was the queen of organisation and order, it was inevitable that when Zazzalil moved in with her there were bound to be disagreements. 

Usually they were over little things like doing the dishes or leaving leftover food in their bedroom. But this time, Jemilla had been tipped over the edge. 

It wasn't as though Zazzalil had forgotten on purpose. It was just that Zazzalil was a natural born procrastinator and always found something better to do than chores. 

So when Jemilla had asked her wife to water her prized plants whilst she was on a business trip, it was inevitable that Zazzalil would accidently kill them. 

Which all lead to the current situation that Zazzalil found herself in. 

Once Jemilla had returned from her trip and discovered that her plants had all withered and died, she went completely ballistic and ended up storming out of the house, claiming that she 'needed some air' as she slammed the door. 

She had now been gone for two hours. 

Two whole hours that Zazzalil spent sitting on the couch staring at the door waiting, hoping, for Jemilla to come home soon. 

Especially since the weather had taken a drastic turn and rain was now pouring down heavily. 

As soon as her wife had left Zazzalil texted her frantically, apologizing for her mistake but to no avail. Her messages had all been left on read. 

Eventually Zazzalil gave up messaging as she knew that a reply wouldn't come. So she did the only thing that she could do. 

So she waited 

And waited.

And waited some more.

Zazzalil was about to give up hoping when she suddenly heard a loud knocking on the front door. 

Zazzalil leapt up from her spot on the couch and raced to open the front door, where she was met by an angry glare from a soaking wet Jemilla who stood on the doorstep with her arms folded in front of her as the rain poured down. 

'Jemilla, where have you been!? Get in here, you're gonna catch a cold!' Zazzalil exclaimed, concern etched into her voice. 

Jemilla didn't move an inch however and just stood still as thunder rang out loudly above her. 

'Come inside, I'm sorry.' Zazzalil pleaded as she leaned against the doorway.

'Not until you apologise.' Jemilla grumbled, glaring down at her girlfriend as a raindrop rolled off the end of her nose.

'Wha- I just said I'm freaking sorry.' Zazzalil exclaimed, sounding confused and a little exasperated.

'Say it like you mean it or I swear I will stand out here all night.' 

Zazzalil knew full well that Jemilla could be stubborn as hell when she chose to be, so if she said she would stand outside all night then she actually would. 

'Look J. I am truly sorry about the plants, I forgot to take care of them like you asked me to. It was a mistake, I didn't do it on purpose so can you please forgive me for being a forgetful idiot and come inside?' 

Zazzalil finished her apology by holding a hand out to her girlfriend, hoping that she would take it as an invitation to come back inside. 

Jemilla nodded curtly, accepting Zazzalil's hand before allowing herself to be pulled into the house, water dripping onto floor as she did so. 

Zazzalil quickly closed the door behind them in fear that Jemilla would try to leave her again. 

Now that Jemilla was safely back in the house Zazzalil wrapped her in a tight hug, not caring that she would get soaked too.

'Please don't leave again.' Zazzalil murmured into Jemilla's shoulder. 

Jemilla immediately felt a wave of guilt spread through her body. When she left earlier, it had never been her intention to hurt Zazzalil but she had managed to do it anyway. 

She knew that Zazzalil deserved an explanation. 

'I didn't mean to frighten you Zazz. It's just everything is going wrong at the minute and my plants dying was the icing on top of an already shitty day.' Jemilla explained, pulling back from her girlfriend's embrace. 

'I know it's stupid since they're just plants and I can always grow more. But they help me keep calm when things get like this, so when they were just gone like that I panicked and left.'

'Oh...' 

Now it was Zazzalil's turn to feel guilty. 

'I didn't know they meant that much to you.'

'They're kinda like my therapy, you know?' Jemilla said, laughing a little to try and feel less awkward. 

'Well why don't we find you something else to keep you busy in the meantime? Until the plants regrow I mean.' Zazzalil offered as she walked into the kitchen to fetch her girlfriend a towel to dry herself. 

'What do you suggest?' Jemilla asked as she took a towel from Zazzalil and began drying her hair.

'Uh...' Zazzalil found herself at a loss as she racked her brain looking for an answer, it wasn't until she spotted an old pack of flour they had never used when she got an idea. 

'Oh you could try baking! That's pretty therapeutic and then you get a treat at the end of it which is an added bonus.' Zazzalil said excitedly, the thought of food encouraging her to push the idea further. 

'I don't know Zazz. I can't even remember the last time I baked something.' Jemilla said, feeling a little unsure about the idea as she threw her towel onto the counter. 

'I can help you if you want. I did something baking the other day.' 

Jemilla gave her girlfriend a pointed look at that, 'Making pot brownies doesn't count Zazz.'

'Sure it does! Come on, this is something we could do together.' 

Zazzalil's face dropped a little as she suddenly had a thought, 'Unless... you'd rather do something by yourself which is totally fine with me I just-'

'No! We can do something together, it could be nice I guess. Like a date.'

Zazzalil smiled at the suggestion, she always loved it when her and Jemilla went on a date. 

'See now you're getting it. I'll go and find some ingredients.' Zazzalil said as she began to rummage through one of the cupboards. 

'You want to start now? It's getting late.' Jemilla questioned. 

'Yeah, no time like the present.' Zazzalil said enthusiastically. 

'God, pot brownies are starting to seem like a good idea.' Jemilla said mainly to herself.

'Hey don't tease me with brownies if you ain't gonna deliver on it.' Zazzalil teased, pointing a finger at Jemilla. 

'I don't need anything like that because when I'm with you I feel high enough.' Jemilla joked as she stared lovingly at Zazzalil. 

'Gross. When did you get so cheesy?' Zazzalil asked, pulling a face at the remark. 

'I've always been cheesy. But you always bring out the cheesiest side of me.'

'Great, that's what every girl wants to hear(!)' Zazzalil remarked sarcastically.

'Of course it is. So what'd you wanna make first?' Jemilla asked as she got a mixing bowl from the cupboard. 

Zazzalil opened her mouth to speak but Jemilla interrupted before she got the chance to say anything, 'No brownies remember.'

Zazzalil pouted at the reminder.

'Not fair. And I was actually going to suggest making cookies instead.'

'Just regular cookies?' Jemilla asked suspiciously as she opened the bag of flour. 

'I don't put weed in everything I eat you know.' Zazzalil said deadpan, causing Jemilla to raise her hands in apology. 

'Although now that you mention it...' Zazzalil pondered aloud causing Jemilla to laugh to as she shook her head at her girlfriend's habits. 

As Jemilla watched her girlfriend become deep in thought, Jemilla found herself struck by a mischevous impulse and with a smirk she formulated a plan quickly. 

Since Zazzalil was distracted by her thoughts on a new 'recipe', Jemilla took the opportunity to grab some of the flour and proceeded to launch the entire handful straight into her girlfriend's face. 

Zazzalil spluttered at the impact and once the flour had fallen off a little, she was able to look at Jemilla with half-open eyes. Jemilla started howling with laughter at the sight of her girlfriend who had flour all over her. 

'You're so dead!' Zazzalil exclaimed as she reached for the bag of flour. 

Knowing what was about to happen, Jemilla ran as fast as she could to the dining table so she could have an obstacle inbetween her and Zazzalil. 

Zazzalil sauntered over to the table, flour in hand, and gave Jemilla a deathly glare. 

Under normal circumstances Jemilla may have felt a little intimidated but when she saw the sprinkles of flour tumble off Zazzalil's nose, she couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

'It's not funny J.' Zazzalil said sternly.

'But you look like Casper the Ghost!' Jemilla laughed.

'This was supposed to be relaxing.' Zazzalil whined, although a smirk was now appearing on her face.

'Well I'm definitely feeling less stressed now.'

'The only thing you'll be feeling is this flour hitting you in the face.' Zazzalil said before throwing the handful of flour in Jemilla's direction. 

Zazzalil's aim was perfect as the flour hit Jemilla squarely in the face too causing her to look ghost-like as well. 

After the initial shock wore off, Jemilla moved swiftly around the table and launched herself at her girlfriend. 

The couple then grappled with each others arms, both laughing as they tried to cover one another with more flour. 

'Truce! Truce!' Jemilla eventually called out as she tried to catch her breath back from laughing so much. 

After a final attempt of putting flour down the back of her girlfriend's shirt, Zazzalil stopped and smirked at Jemilla's dishevelled appearance.

'Zazz! You got it on the carpet!' Jemilla exclaimed as she spotted stray flour on the hallway floor. 

'Whoops there goes the deposit.' Zazzalil joked despite knowing full well that there was no permanent damage.

Jemilla simply glared at her girlfriend before getting a wet sponge from the sink. 

'Don't even joke about that. Come and help me clean it up.' 

'That sounds like a problem for tomorrow though.' Zazzalil whined. 

'Zazz I will tackle you to the floor in a minute if you don't start helping.' Jemilla threatened.

'Is that a promise?' Zazzalil flirted, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. 

'Zazzalil...' Jemilla warned, a smirk on her lips.

'You'll have to catch me first.' Zazzalil said as she slowly backed into the hallway. 

With another smirk Jemilla threw the sponge onto the floor and leapt onto her feet causing Zazzalil to scramble up the staircase, her footsteps echoing loudly.

'You'll never take me alive!' Zazzalil squealed as Jemilla chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
